


Take a Leap with Me

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After he wins his third Olympic Gold medal he only has eyes for the woman he loves.She’s in the stands.





	Take a Leap with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some times your mind works in mysterious ways and there’s always another side to the story. The two of us imagined this one.

After he wins his third Olympic Gold medal he only has eyes for the woman he loves.

She’s in the stands. 

He never thought he would be that guy. In love with a married woman. So in love with a married woman, to the point that no other woman can live up to her, so he doesn’t even bother with other women.

But he is. And he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t know why she’s come all this way to see him. But he hopes like hell it’s because she feels the same way. That something in her life has changed.

Back in the dressing room, he’s finally got Tess in his arms. 

“I saw her,” Tess whispers. “Did you know she was coming?” 

“No. It’s like a dream.” Better than a dream, because even there, he never would have imagined it happening.

Tess squeezes him tight. “Life is short Kiddo, go after the woman you love. How many nights have I fallen asleep listening to you talk about her? Go get your girl, Moir.”

“You never fall asleep.” He counters, finding that safe place in her neck and snuggling in. “You just toss and turn and talk in your sleep. So restless. But if I go after her then you have to do something for me?”

“What?”

“Sweetie, you gotta go after the woman you love too.”

She actually gasps when he says it. The woman she loves. No one has ever said it out loud before. Does she love Amelia? They’ve never said it out loud, but maybe…

“That girl is perfect for you, T. She loves social media, posing for photos and reading. And she can cook, so someone other than me can finally keep you alive. It’s kismet.”

They shake on it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Getting J to love him is easy. Getting her to agree to be with him is hard.

“I adore you but I’m not interested in being the most hated woman in Canada. I’m just not,” she says as they lay in bed with her head on his chest.  
  
“You won’t be,” he lies. She will be.  
  
“I’m worried, I don’t know if I can handle the attention, Scott,” she says when he tries to convince her to move back to Canada.  
  
“And I can’t have people think I’m after your non existent money,” she says when she applies for job after job but it takes time.  
  
“Scott, I don’t want a family right away. I want to enjoy us. And give you time you figure out your new dream,” she says when he suggests they start a family immediately.  
  
“J, I don’t need a new dream because you’ve always been my dream. The rest we’ll figure out together.”  
  
With those words, she finally smiles and nods. Then, she kisses him and tells him to text Tessa.

S: I did it. I asked her. I’m getting married.

T: You are? You really are? Holy shit, I’m so excited, I wish we were together now so I could jump in your arms and give you the biggest cuddle ever.

S: But if I’m going to take this leap with J, then you have to tell Amelia that you love her.

T: It’s different for me. You’ve been a creepy J stalker for twenty years. This Amelia thing is new.

S: Love is love. Time doesn’t matter. It takes some of us decades and other months. 

S: And I am not a creepy stalker. Take that back.

T: You know you’re a creepy stalker. That time you made us look through Cara’s year books and cut out J’s class photos was peak creepy. Not to mention the ‘Vancouver incident’

S: Take it back. Take it back right now or I’m gonna tell Amelia about your post 2017 Nationals web stalking.

S: And by Vancouver, I assume you mean when you talked me into calling J after we won gold to tell her I loved her and found out she was getting married. That’s not an incident, that was the worst moment of my life 

T: In my defence, I did not not know she was getting married and we did drink so much afterwards in an effort to drown your sorrows that I wet my pants.

S: You know Amelia loves you, right? She’d do anything for you. I know you’ve had your heartbroken in the past but this is the ONE. When your best friend tells you it’s real. It’s real.

S: And you deserved to wet your pants, and you also deserved the two hours of vomiting that followed. You never did thank me for holding you hair.

T: I’ve thanked you for holding my hair a million times!!! You know it’s just a standing thank you, like a standing invitation. Like that standing invitation I gave you when you were 19, to tell me all your J woes.

S: I noticed how you’re trying to change the subject. It’s not going to work.

S: I don’t think I could have gotten through all of this with you T. I never would have found happiness if you hadn’t pushed me. That’s why I’m pushing you about Amelia. Breaking up with her because you’re scared isn’t the solution. 

T: Has Amelia said anything to you?

S: Of course she has. She think you’re amazing. All she does is talk about you. I sometimes I think she forgets that she and I knew each other before I introduced the two of you. 

S: This is it T. She awesome. Don’t fuck it up.

T: Oh

S: Here’s what I know: when you’re standing up at the front of the church with me, watching J walk towards me, you’re going to be thinking about Amelia. Either you can be thinking about how great she looks sitting out there in the congregation or you can be thinking about how your blew your chance at love. Which one do you want to happen?

T: I find it so annoying when you make sense. But I also love it. I love you and all our twenty plus years together. And I love that we’ve found partners that get us.

T: I’m scared.

S: I know.

T: You’re right. What if she doesn’t want the same thing as me?

S: Want to know how I know?

T: How do you know?

S: Because she looks at you like you deserve to be looked at. Like the way everyone thinks I look at you.

T: But you do look at me like that.

S: Because I love you more than anyone on this planet

T: Samsies

S: And if I love you the most, would I ever tell you to do the wrong thing?

T: No, you could never.

S: OK, then get up off your bed, put on that sexy green bra and undies you showed me the other day and go get your girl. Now.

T: You sure? 

S: Yes. And if the impossible happens and it all goes wrong, I’ll be right here waiting for you.

S: And this time we’ll drink so much we both wet our pants.

T: You’re going to make the best Dad ever. You know that, right? But only I can get drunk with your kids.

S: You are never getting drunk with my kids.

S: Ever

S: You’re a terrible influence.

T: Fuck off. I am getting drunk with your kids. I’m also talking to Jackie about it.

S: You’ve hidden your dark side from J. She’ll figure it out soon enough.

**********

“So Amelia and I are thinking we want a kid,” she says with no preamble and no warning, because that’s how they talk to each other now.

“Are you calling to ask me to be surrogate? Because I don’t really have the necessary equipment, T,” he jokes. He knew this was coming.

“I’m thinking my kids could be the future Moir skating partners.”

“That might be weird,” the smile grows. “You know how we feel about skating siblings.”

“Really? You will?” she whispers

“I was waiting for you to ask.”

***************************

**Author's Note:**

> Hate us? Love us? Leave word in the comments.


End file.
